<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After She-Ra short stories by shikicrown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843337">After She-Ra short stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikicrown/pseuds/shikicrown'>shikicrown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikicrown/pseuds/shikicrown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some years after She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, now is turn for the new generation to have their own ADVENTUREs. Romantic stories of our original crew are included as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After She-Ra short stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 1 complete! Enjoy! ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue:</strong>
</p><p>After the war, Etheria began a new era of peace. The Best Friends Squad decided to embark on a new journey across the universe to spread magic, erase the remnant of evil that Horde Prime left after he finally perished, and to consume their loves (our long-wanted ships are canon, oh my god).</p><p>After a few years, Bow and Glimmer passionately kissed and hugged each other, so naturally, a lovely princess was the product, "Keyla" was the perfect name for her. She had beautiful eyes as her mother and dark brown hair like her father.</p><p>The happiest one was Micah, who immediately seized this opportunity to become the father he always wanted to be, so he demanded (begged) Bow, Glimmer, and Keyla to stay at Bright Moon with the excuse that they should be all together, so the journey had to stop temporally.</p><p>Entrapta was very fascinated by little Keyla's existence, "so many years and I’ve never thought about mini people at all", was the first thing she screamed after she saw the kid. With this revelation, Entrapta created a convenient machine that allowed same-sex couples to have their own children.</p><p>Adora, after seeing how much joy Keyla brought, began to think that having a kid with Catra was a good idea, but her girlfriend was, above everything, tempted by the thought to have a sidekick that could help her to make even more pranks to Adora. After a not-so-long-nor-serious conversation between each other, soon a child was coming. Their parents had a difficult time deciding the name, they had long discussions about it that eventually led to pacific Catradora fights between those two. When they born and the couple saw their face for the first time and felt their warmth, Catra suggested the name Finn, and Adora loved it. Finn had brown fur, cat ears, little claws, and their hair was dark blonde.</p><p>During all the time the Best Friends Squad was absent from Etheria, the Fright Zone was the place that changed the most, no longer from Horde’s territory, Scorpia along with Entrapta, Wrong Hordak, and Hordak, made together a huge effort to rebuild the kingdom. Initially, Hordak didn’t know what to do nor say to Scorpia, but she quickly forgave everything he has done.</p><p>The other princesses were busy rebuilding their own kingdoms after the Horde’s invasion, but Perfuma always made time for Scorpia, so she frequently went to the Fright Zone to visit her and love began to grow even more. The presence of Plumeria’s princess was noticeable, flowers were always everywhere, people even began to call the place Zone because it wasn’t frightening anymore.</p><p>One day, Scorpia and Perfuma found a curious machine and they toyed with it for a while. It was quite a surprise for both when discovered that a child was in the oven, they never knew how it happened, "Maybe the Black Garnet has more powers than I thought", was Scorpia's theory. Azalea was the baby girl's name, she really resembled Perfuma and had hands with fingers, but a scorpion tail just like Scorpia.</p><p>Years passed on, and the trio of kids grew up as best friends. New adventures are just to be revealed for them. This is the introduction of our new protagonists in this story and we'll meet more of them later.</p><hr/><p>And now, I present Chapter 1 - Part 1</p><hr/><p>"Are you ready!?" shouted Finn with total enthusiasm.</p><p>"Yes!" answered the two girls that were as hyped as the feline-human.</p><p>This was the first time the trio was making cupcakes until then they've only baked normal-sized cakes, but none of them were cute and small.</p><p>"So is there any difference between cupcakes and small cakes?" asked Azalea innocently while preheating the oven, like she really didn't know the answer.</p><p>"Honey, cupcakes and cakes are very different, have you ever seen a sparkling cake?" inquired Finn mixing the necessary ingredients</p><p>"Yes, every cake you make has sparkles," mentioned the white-haired girl recalling their previous creations.</p><p>"But cakes weren't specially made to have sparkles and excessive icing."</p><p>While Finn and Azalea were calling Baker from Dryl because they wanted a professional answer, Keyla proceeded to spoon the mixture inside the cupcake cases and put them into the oven.</p><p>"So that's the difference between cakes and cupcakes!" said Azalea after Finn hung up the tracker pad.</p><p>After 15 minutes of confectionary discussion, cupcakes were finally ready. Finn proceeded to take out the sweets and then the trio began to frost them with different kinds of flavors, decorated with fondant and obviously added lots of sparkles. They were indeed proud of those delicious sugar bomb babes. Now they only have to wait for them to cold.</p><p>"They are perfect! Catra will love this one with her face! And Adora's cupcake has a mini Sword of Protection," described the furred one.</p><p>"My mommies love every flavor, so the mix of strawberry, coffee, vanilla, mint, and chocolate frosting is perfect!" squeed Azalea.</p><p>Kayla didn't comment anything at all (like always), just contemplating at her work, even thinking that maybe she could keep them all for herself but Glimmer would be mad at her if she ever learns about it and Bow would cry.</p><p>Also, there were more pastries but with normal flavors and frosting, as they only wanted to make special ones for their parents.</p><p>The moment of pride didn't last long though. Soon they were starting to hear voices, voices of someone that shouldn't be there that made them feel anxious because they knew that their creation was in danger. It wasn't noises from some monster, no, far worse for the moment, it was...</p><p>"Heeeeelloooooo kids! How are you?" shouted Entrapta after falling from an air vent just above the kitchen.</p><p>"Hi, auntie Entrapta..." muttered the trio discretely trying to hide their cupcakes with their backs.</p><p>"So much time without seeing you Finn, Keyla! I wish I could spend more time with you just like with Azalea. Until now she's still not interested in science as you guys, I haven't convinced her yet, so it's a little bit boring because she doesn't really understand my theories." monologued the Geeky princess, Azalea was feeling uncomfortable.</p><p>"Yeah, we know, Auntie, but someone won't leave the castle," said Finn while glaring Keyla.</p><p>"It's too dangerous to leave," replied the aforementioned one, talking for the very first time. "But you could visit us more! I want to show you my new gadgets!"</p><p>Entrapta sighed. "Yes, but Hordak won't leave the kingdom too, and..." oh no, she stopped talking and started sniffing. "I... Smell... Tiny food!" exclaimed.</p><p>"Is that even possible?" asked little Azalea preoccupied for the cupcakes and trying hard to divert the geeky princess.</p><p>"I have very trained perceptions!" cried out Entrapta, and then with her hair, she elevated her body just to see those beautiful small pastries, as they were begging her to devour them. "Cupcakes! How did you know I was aching for them? Can I have some?" she asked with puppy eyes.</p><p>The trio was seeing each other communicating with their eyes trying to say no, but those eyes proved to be too strong, so they gave up.</p><p>"Yes, Auntie, serve yourself, just don't..." and before Finn could finish, Entrapta shouted "Thank you!" and ate all the special ones that were supposed to be for their parents, leaving only the generic ones. The trio was stupefied.</p><p>"Oh gosh, that hit the spot! Thanks, guys, you could open a bakery someday, just make the pastries tiny. I have to do something now, see you!" and with that, Entrapta left by entering the air vent. Without saying any word, the kids began to cry internally.</p><hr/><p>Part 2</p><hr/><p>After they regained their morale. Azalea started muttering and breaking the silence. "Guys, do you think auntie Entrapta secretly hates us?"</p><p>"No, she loves us. Her mind just works in another frequency that we don't understand," replied Keyla very seriously while scribbling on her notebook 'Hack Entrapta's computer and check her schedule before baking.'</p><p>"Don't worry, girls, maybe there's still enough for all of us, even if the remaining ones aren't that cute," said Finn trying to calm themself down and began counting. "One, two..." and as they reached the last one, they breathe a sigh. "Five."</p><p>Five won't do, one of their parents wouldn't have a cupcake, and there weren't enough ingredients to bake more. What a dilemma! One of them has to leave with just one! Is this the moment that they will start a fight? Could this be the breaking point of their friendship? What will happen to this fanfic if we don't have them as friends!?</p><p>While Finn and the author (me) were having their dramatic and emotional crisis, Keyla and Azalea just went and took two cupcakes for each of them and talked at the same time. "Sorry, Finn, too slow."</p><p>"Wha-?" snapped the half-cat. "What!? How could you!? Didn't you see that I was so anxious that we would fight, and our friendship would cease to exist?!"</p><p>"Well, now we won't fight as we already called dibs. We are grateful though, for your honorable sacrifice, we will always remember this," said Keyla calmly with total composure.</p><p>"You both are so rude! This is unfair!" they yelled angrily, bristling their hair.</p><p>"There, there," said Azalea warmly as she approached Finn and started scratching behind their eir. "We will bake more for the next time."</p><p>After that, they was left alone in the kitchen meanwhile their friends left to see their parents. They wasn't sure if to cut the pastry in two so both Catra and Adora could share half and half, but the idea of cupcakes is to be individual, right? So sharing it would kill the essence of what makes cupcakes special. They decided it would be a no-go. And to keep it? No, it won't do. What if their moms get mad because everyone else got cupcakes and they not? That would make them the worst child ever!</p><p>But then something came to their head. "Worst child"? So that means that a kid can get the place to be the "best" or the "worst" child, so then it definitely means that there should be a "best" mom or the "worst" mom too! That's it! The only way to decide who should get the cupcake is to determine which mom is the best! What a clever idea.</p><p>Meanwhile, wherever Adora and Catra were, both felt shivers and got the feeling that something will go wrong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued in chapter 2♥</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic and I'm not sure if I'll do well, I'm open for suggestions and critics. Also English is not my 1st language, so maybe I'll make many mistakes, but I'll correct them if you notify me. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>